


Cold

by Sorrelfire (PhoenixstarKina)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Because Reginald? Really? That's hilarious, Cuddling, Dub and Sub names of course, M/M, Only Rio and Quattro use the modern name, Quattro totally calls him Reggie to piss him off, Sharing a Bed, Shark's just called Nasch though don't worry, This pairing needs more happy, Vector broke the furnace and made me forget that heaters were called furnaces, morning snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/Sorrelfire
Summary: The Prompt on Discord was Cold so I used it as an excuse to write happy for this ship.
Relationships: Durbe/Kamishiro Ryouga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cold

The cold wasn’t something Durbe was entirely used to anymore. Barian World had always been considered rather hot, and dying felt like burning alive each time it happened.

So to witness snow one December morning, falling outside while the inside of the mansion was _freezing cold_ was something new to him. He stared in wonder, watching the large flakes fall in the early morning light.

“What the- _goddammit_ Vector.”

Durbe hid a smile at the sleepy grumbling behind him, threading his fingers through the other’s as an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him closer to the warm chest behind his back. But he couldn’t hold back a yelp when the chilled metal of his fiancé’s ring pressed against his bare stomach.

“Fucking bastard broke the heater last night. I know it was him.”

“You don’t know for certain, Nasch.” Durbe said lightly, tucking himself closer as Nasch nuzzled the back of his neck. “It could’ve just gone out on its own.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Nasch muttered. “He’s the worst with modern technology, how he managed to trick everyone as Ray and use a D-Gazer is beyond me. Even Girag is better with a computer than he is.”

“Computers and heaters are two different things.” Durbe hummed, looking outside again. It had been years, but everyone still lived together in the large mansion. Mostly out of wanting to stay together, though he never heard Nasch complain about it. The space always felt far too empty without them.

Even a few other people moved in over the years. Yuma and Astral- though the latter had his reservations about being so close to the former Barians, Quattro was always over to escape his own family, though it didn’t work when Trey started coming over more to see Yuma and Chris and Kite always over to work on this or that with Mizael.

He did find Quattro amusing though, with the strange friendship he and Nasch had. Sometimes it was like they hated each other, until the next moment, when Durbe would find them sprawled out on the couch together, complaining to each other about whatever show was on the television.

Sometimes he would join them, sometimes Rio would too. The three of them complaining about historical inaccuracies while Quattro laughed at them, calling them ancient and making jokes about them being old.

Everyone did try to live apart once. _Once_. Somehow, they always found their way back at the mansion. It was _home_. They were all family, with their birth families long gone. Durbe smiled sadly. He had been an only child, so had his parents. No cousins, no distant relatives in modern times…

But he had Nasch, and Rio, and all of their friends. He was _home_.

Even if home was freezing cold.

“Come on.” He smiled, bringing Nasch’s hand up to his lips and kissing the ring lightly. His own golden band catching the light as he moved the covers, regretting the decision immediately and covering back up to hide from the cold air. “…On second thought…”

He grabbed his phone, sending out a quick text to everyone.

“Already fixing it!” At least Yuma never lost the ability to make his voice carry throughout the entire mansion. Durbe did wonder if he actually knew how to fix a heater, or if they were trying to replace it with some magical Astral World variant of one.

Both options seemed equally as likely. And both were equally as terrifying.

“Why do we live with them again?” Nasch questioned as Durbe turned over to look at him.

“Because none of us can stand living apart.” Durbe answered honestly, moving closer to Nasch and putting his hands on his fiancé’s chest. Nasch’s arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him in the warm cocoon under the blankets and quilt on their bed. “I’m sure things will be fine… once Rio wakes up.”

Nasch snorted, kissing Durbe’s forehead. “She wakes up to a cold house? She’s going to kick everyone’s ass.”

“Except ours.” Durbe smiled at the kiss. “Especially if we just go back to sleep.”

Nasch nodding, resting his chin on top of Durbe’s head. “Exactly. We can deal with everyone else when it isn’t twenty below in here.”


End file.
